


И призраки сюда не забредут

by Asvang



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Смерть ничем не заглушить. Смерть торжествует в воплях дозиметров, в птицах, бьющихся в агонии на асфальте, в обезумевших оленях, выскакивающих на проезжую часть.





	И призраки сюда не забредут

Товарищ говорит: «С вами всё, солдат», – а в глазах за маской ни сочувствия, ни страха. «Вы мертвец, облучённый, осквернённый, изъеденный изнутри», – для товарища что ветер над засыпанной графитом крышей. (Графитом столь ядовитым, что небо над ним наливается кровью.) У солдата в висках набатом: «Конец», – и кожу под вспоротой тканью словно бы жжёт. Ещё слишком рано, но ему мерещится: пожар расплавляет плоть. В душном свинцово-вольфрамовом костюме он дрожит от холода, идущего из самых костей. Хочется спросить: «Что со мной станет?». Не спрашивается – ответ всегда один: «Лучше не знать»

Дезинфицирующий раствор стекает по плечам, будто на самом деле поможет. Никто не наивен достаточно, чтобы в это верить. 

Ладони раскалены, на лицах расцветают багровые пятна; лейтенантов и генералов скручивает у пыльных дорог, и рвёт, и рвёт, и рвёт, пока медики грузят на носилки безвольные тела. Немецкие овчарки лают на вонь желудочного сока и металлический привкус на языке – пепел теперь стелется под колёсами эвакуационных автомобилей. Почти прозрачный, вминаемый в камни – горький, сытый после жатвы, скошенной на Мосту Смерти. За грязными автобусными стёклами бледные матери прижимают к груди детей. Те то отчаянно кашляют, то смеются: первое большое путешествие – и лес густится у обочин.

Лес жёлто-красный, что закатное зарево. Рокот листвы, зловещий треск стволов просачивается сквозь рёв мотора; деревья согбенны, склонены к земле, молят об избавлении, постаревшие на тысячу лет. «Внимание, внимание!» – надрывается громкоговоритель. – «Внимание, внимание!» – и машины летят прочь: от чёрного дыма, и верной гибели, выплеснувшейся в воздух, и родных домов, где отныне царят боль и жар. Больницы пропитаны хлоркой, разложением, йодом: язвы открываются на впалых животах, в ночных горшках гниёт слизь. «Убейте», – хрипят пожарные. Врачи и медсёстры качают головами. В зрачках – первобытный ужас: неужели оно настигнет и меня? 

Пациенты на койках почти не люди; скрюченные пальцы – обугленные ветви. Разбитыми губами шепчут кто проклятья, кто имена любимых. К кому-то приходят. Кто-то сгорает в одиночестве. Выгибается дугой на измазанных простынях, и воет, и в соседних пятиэтажках рыдающие женщины выкручивают громкость телевизора на полную мощность. Мужчины выкуривают сигарету за сигаретой – смерть ничем не заглушить. Смерть торжествует в воплях дозиметров, в птицах, бьющихся в агонии на асфальте, в обезумевших оленях, выскакивающих на проезжую часть. Она ликует в мальчиках – вчерашних поэтах с винтовкой вместо пера, сегодня отстреливающих собак; утопающих в водке, лишь бы забыть звук спущенного курка. Смерть разрастается в мужчинах, матёрых убийцах, с тоской всаживающих пули в пищащих щенков, и в женщинах, из чьих утроб извлекают изувеченных стариков.

Лисы копошатся в опустошённых классах младшей школы – ищут что-нибудь для норы: возле неё до сих пор желтеет скелет в женских платках, прислонившийся к груде коровьих рёбер. Но призраки сюда не забредают: здесь слишком много горя даже для них.


End file.
